


Flushed 2: Electric Boogaloo

by actuallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Breast Docking, Caught, Chair Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Scissoring, Squirting, Tribadism, fuck my ass pearl harbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallymarie/pseuds/actuallymarie
Summary: who actually reads the description lol





	Flushed 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> obviously if you haven't read 1, 2 might have some mentions that won't make much sense, but then again im not your mom >:3c

    

     Of course, it wasn't gonna get better. Not by a long shot. Heat was still heat, and it'd only end if you were successfully knocked up by that sweet, sweet inky nut. Pearl wasn't letting that happen though; she wasn't retarded.   
     The worst of it all was that she had been dancing, busting the same sick rhymes and getting uncomfortably hot and clammy at the same time for about... Four hours. The Splatfest was over, finally, and she had never been so grateful for a break. The rapping shortstack had made a beeline back to her room and was currently in the middle of an intense fap session. She bared her teeth, realizing that such a "reward" after so much effort and restriction made it feel hauntingly good. She was _already_ so close...  
     "Pearl?"  
     "Mmh-" Damn, her fantasies were getting more and more vivid, she was even beginning to hear things.  
     "Pearl, are you okay?"  
      _Fuck_. The idol quickly removed her soaked fingers from her petite, pink pussy, putting her free hand on her mouth in shock. Luckily her co-host was still outside her door.  
     "..." she tried to think of a good reason she was avoiding everyone that wasn't the truth, but her mind was too hazy to think logically, "...Yeah." There was just silence for a few more seconds, as if the octoling was hesitating.  
   "Are you sure? You've been acting kinda weird. Well, out of the ordinary, I guess." Marina pointed out, trying to correct herself casually in an attempt to sound as polite as possible.  
     "Mhm, I've just been feeling, uh, sick." Pearl replied, voice muffled from the separation between rooms. This lie was a mistake, as Marina instantly went into octo-mom mode.  
     "Oh no!" She exclaimed, the sound of a creak emitting from the blocked-off entrance, as if her body had stopped leaning against the doorframe in interest, "I knew that fever wasn't gonna go away so quickly. Do you need anything? I can go get some blot-drops or just some water. Or, I can just be here for the sake of being here... I guess."  
     Pearl couldn't help but feel her arousal spike to its limit (or perhaps it was just her heart swelling up with adoration), finding her hand slowly make its way down between her legs yet again. _Quit it, weirdo,_ she thought to herself. _You've totally hit a new low now but i need her so much it hurts and it feels so--_  
     "...Hah... I... I, um..." The inkling couldn't even form a decent sentence, teasing and sometimes dipping amidst her inner lips relentlessly. It was Marina's fault she was doing this, that she was so irresistible! That was probably the best excuse she could make up. She ended up stifling a cry, losing grip of reality and sense as ripples of pure ecstasy from her orgasm running through her core, shivering in her seat. Eventually she had come back to Earth, slowly but surely, but when she opened her eyes, she saw a cocoa-skinned octopus, slightly knock-kneed and hands clasped together tightly from the sight that was her co-worker's pathetic, drooling form.

  
     "AH..." Pearl just stood there, mortified before trying her best to conceal her most precious areas with discarded clothing, "L-Luh-Learn to knock!" Come to think of it, she did previously, plus it was reasonable to walk in if you heard such a pained voice and if you were, well, Marina. "Uh, wait, I mean... Hmmph..."  
     Surprisingly enough, Marina responded instead of getting the fuck out of there like a normal person. "Sorry! I really am... Sorry." She muttered, breaking eye contact and fidgeting with her hands, "It's heat, isn't it?"  
     "Wha-- _Duh!_ So don't barge in like that!" The crowned one spat, fully livening up as shown when her face flushed a bright shade of pink.  
     "...Do you need help?"  
     "Huuuh?"  
     "With the heat, I mean."  Oh, okay-  
    "What."  
     Marina got uncomfortably close, or at least got near the chair's arm, and put a gentle hand on it. "I don't know if it's really a custom here, but back when I had to work for... Him, The other soldiers and I would relieve each other's estrus problems pretty often," she explained, usually melodic voice breaking and hesitating on occasion, "So I figured I could-oh, but you don't have to let me-"  
     Pearl's jaw gaped a little as if stunned by her words, but tried her best to seem like she wasn't totally taking advantage of her but, y'know, still getting laid in the process. "What-uh-I mean..." She took a few more seconds to think something up, "You'd actually do that? Do you... Want me?" Shit, that ending could've been worded a little better. Still, the other didn't seem too weirded-out. She just played with the tip of her tentacle, swirling it with one finger.  
     "We're friends, yeah?" She asked, "I kind of, well, want to do this, if that's what you meant. Butyoustilldon'thaveto--"  
     "Marina?" One pale, pristine hand (the left of course, as you can't exactly touch someone with a hand covered in lady spunk) hesitantly went on top of Marina's darker one, awkwardly sliding down and gripping onto her fingers gently. "I want to." She wasn't prepared in the slightest for what was about to happen.  
     "I'll try my best...!" The octoling barely breathed out, practically zooming to the front and taking a seat on the other's lap, though squatted a little and didn't put much weight on her, careful not to crush her cute idol. Pearl's mind and body melted as Mari tossed the discarded clothing aside like an animal, as if she was controlled by a completely new person, and swiftly pressed her soft, green lips against the other's more slender ones. It wasn't long before she slipped her tongue in since the other was more than allowing to do whatever the hell she wanted, the slippery organs colliding against one another and swirling, exploring each other's mouths. Pearl made a muffled mewl, overwhelmed by the sensation that was so new to her, but not in a bad way of course.

     They had reluctantly broke it off to get some oxygen, the both panting and out of breath. The pearl had a dazed, somewhat dumbfounded look in her eyes, mouth covered in saliva and now having a string of the same solution before looking down and tending in surprise when she realized her coworker was teasingly tugging on her top's comically oversized zipper, not needing much force to pop it open. Her more endowed chest sprung out, free from the confinements of the cropped leather vest, making sure Pearl got a good look at them with her wide eyes before pressing them against her inferior ones. Marina chuckled in embarrassment and grinded against her partner, the octoling still clothed but able to feel stimulation from the other's throbbing, wet crotch. The petite one yelped in surprise, but couldn't keep herself from rubbing against her as well, their tits teasing and occasionally squeezing against one another. Inkling fully embraced octoling that day, quite literally, Pearl hugging her friend tightly and digging her head above her shoulder, where Marina huffed, grinned sheepishly, and held her as well. The little grinds soon turned into more dramatic thrusts and prods, the somewhat clothed one pulling her tights down to avoid them getting any more dirty than before. The lucky little pearl's fantasies were coming true faster than she could comprehend them. Their lips clashed against one another yet again in a desperate attempt to silence their moaning, instead being replaced with little oral slurps and clicks. Ew.  
     "Mmhhh, Mariiinaaa...!" She whimpered in the middle of it all, trying her best to match her more dominant partner's erratic, hurried rhythm of her hips. Her nails dug into Marina's back, not enough to cause pain but enough for a prickling sensation, making the darker one spike in arousal and lose herself, making one last, thorough grind before arching her back and pressing her head against  Pearl's collarbone. She thoughtlessly squeezed the bottom's clit through her outer lips in a fit of frenzy so they could cum together, gasping turning into cries and sobs.

     "T-Together!!"  
     The two climaxed, bucking against each other and squeaking helplessly. The receiver, still gaining stimulation through it all, was holding her breath before the air got knocked out of her, secretion from her glands shooting out and dribbling on both the edge of the chair and the floor. She opened her eyes, then shut them back tightly as she felt this happen, and whined from losing her usually high dignity and bit down on her lip harshly. Marina didn't seem to mind one bit, though. Instead, she giggled and sighed in delight, then collapsed with her partner, both of their frames slowing their breath until they fully basked in the after glow, the sound of gentle, tranquil breaths filling the room, faces flushed.  
     Talking after this would be kinda hard, so maybe a nap was in order.


End file.
